Sakura Kisses
by Damia666
Summary: "He's What? Missing? How the hell do you just misplace an Inu-Hanyou?" Kagome barked at the handsome Fox-youkai, who covered his sensitive ears in fear of loosing his precious hearing.


**SAKURA KISSES Chapter One **

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own "Inuyasha" in any way. But the story however is original and is in fact my property.

PREVIEW:  
"He's What! Missing! How the hell do you just misplace an Inu-Hanyou!" Kagome barked at the handsome Fox-youkai, who covered his sensitive ears in fear of loosing his precious hearing.

Modern Time:

The shrine was illuminated by bright colours, the neighborhood was filled with thunderous cracks. -The firework display improves every year- Thought the raven haired priestess of the Lunar Shrine. As she joined her family that sat beneath the treasured tree. -It's the Sakura Festival once again and my work is never ending!-

The young boy looked up at his elder sister taking in her traditional garb. She wore her red hakama. Her hair was tied back with a paper ribbon at the nape of her neck. She noticed him staring at her "Eh, Sota daijoubu?" He shook his head clear and replied "Nani? Kagome, I thought you were going to wear the blue?" he pointed addressing her attire. She sat down on the blanket that her mother had laid out earlier, eyeing the sweet cakes. Her glossy gaze didn't go unnoticed, "Help yourself dear." her mother held out the plate so that she could take one...or two... or maybe even three. "The Taiyoukai House, out did themselves this year. Hey shouldn't the 'Shikon-Miko', be over there taking pictures with the children and telling fortunes to young couples?" Ji-chan questioned Kagome indirectly.

"Hai! Hey, you better save me some of those riceballs." Kagome said glaring at her brother who had just shoved two into his mouth while reaching for another. "Mmm-Ooo-Kaym..mmm" he said watching her walk to the temple house greeting those on her way. "She really misses him doesn't she?" Ji-chan questioned sipping his tea. Mother and Sota just nodded watching her fake a smile while blessing young couples. "Poor girl, it must be heart-wrenching" mother said, petting the sleeping lump of fur that is Buyou. - Meow-

"I see a long and happy life and relationship ahead of you, with much harmony, love and peace." She blessed a young pair a newly weds who thanked her, the bowed in respect and headed to the fair. Why does this hurt so much, blessing others relationships when my own was trampled on by destiny...What am I talking we never had a relationship, he still loves her. Kagome sighed and posed next to two young girls in pink-sakura kimonos, while yet another picture was taken. Sometimes I wish I would just disappear, no more heart ache, no more tears and no more Inuyasha to unravel my being. A voice broke her thought "Smile." /FLASH/

Kagome gazed up into the star-lit sky, when something obscured her view. She focused in, Eri held out a sparkler for her with a smile on her face. "Cheer up Kagome, it's Spring Break. No pouting faces, we have each other. All of us." Kagome looked at her friends and nodded with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do with out you guys! Aitsu desu!" Yuka and Ayumi extended the hands out towards her, and chirped "Come on, let's go dance Kagome-Chan!"

The four of them entered the crowd of kimono clad dancers, they let the sounds of the traditional music entrance them. Equipped with antique fans of silk and ivory the girls joined in to the Shinto fan dance, unaware of the cloaked presence under the Grand Torii Gate. Three figures enveloped in red, purple and pink silk, glided towards the blossoming tree where the family of the lunar shrine sat watching the hypnotic dance underway.

As the night ventured on Eri and Kagome won a pair of baby Koi fish. Yuka and Ayumi wore the Shinto Noh Masks the had won in a dart-like game. Laughing at one of Yuka's blonde moments Kagome turned to call Sota over when she noticed a group of strange veiled persons conversing with her family. "Yuka are you sure you weren't born blonde! I mean honestly 'Peux Fas' it's Faux Pas dumb ass." Ayumi teased, Eri almost fell over she was laughing so hard. I wonder what they're talking about Kagome thought turning to her friends, she shook her head at Yuka's stupidity. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a little bit. I wanna check something out." She said gesturing towards the sacred tree and those underneath it. Understanding her meaning they smiled and nodded, at that Kagome took her leave.

As she approached, the people in question turned in her direction. The slender figure in the center removed their hood. Long midnight hair tumbled down around a feminine face, violet eyes captured hers. Rose petal-like lips parted as her words poured out "Lady Kagome?" The young priestess nodded in figure on her left removed their hood, chestnut hair framed his masculine face and ebony eyes sparkled with relief. "Lady Kagome at last, I know this is sudden. My family has sought after you for the longest time. My name is Miyatsu and this is Yukino my sister. We are descendants of the cursed monk and the woman Taisho." It took the Raven haired beauty a minute to process the information, the it hit her like a volt of electricity struck her on the spot. "NANI! What did you just say!"

"Kagome-Sama, they speak the truth. I have personally kept guard over their family for centuries." The last figure stated as he stepped forward removing his scarlet hood. Kagome's eyes widened i pure shock. The young man standing before her had waist length red hair tied up into a high pony. He opened his eyes in order to gauge her reaction to the sight of him. Her chocolate eyes met his sapphire, then she let out a gasp. the young man smirked reveling his dangerously sharp fangs and said. "It has been a long time, Oka-san!" Sota's jaw dropped, he stood up in an instant earning the mans attention. "NANI? MATTE. Did he just call you 'MOTHER'!" He practically was screaming at his sister, while pointing at the strange man.

"Shippo? Is that really you?" She questioned, he responded with a childish smile and nodded. Jumping in front of his sister hoping to get her attention, Sota repeated his question "Hello, Kagome did he just call you what i think he did?" Her mother gracefully stood, not sure she wanted to the the answer to the question at hand. She finally asked "Will some one please explain the situation to me...well all of us, before Ji-chan has a heart attack?"

Looking at the shocked expression plastering the elderly man's face, Shippo nodded in agreement.

They all moved into the house for some much needed privacy. Shippo waited as everyone took a seat before he began to explain. "My name is Shippo Taiyoukai, Kagome-Chan and Inuyasha-Sama met me when I was still very young, my guess is about eight years old. My father had been killed in battle rendering me both parent less and homeless. They took me along with them on their great journey, They taught me everything I know, and with out them I wouldn't be who I am today. A well respected high class youkai. They became my adoptive parents sort of speak.

Ji-chan and Sota were both confused and in utter shock, the didn't know how to respond to that. Her mother on the other hand, smiled pulling shippo into her embrace surprising everyone. "If that is the case, Welcome to our family dear." Shippo smiled gratefully returning her hug, memorizing her scent.

Later that evening:

Ji-Chan entered the tatami room carrying a fresh pot of tea with him, setting it down on to the low rise table, he asked "Miyatsu, you said you have been searching for my dearest Kagome, may I ask why?" He sat down onto one of the plush floor cushions sipping at his tea. Miyatsu placed his cup down realizing that he had yet to inform her of the past events. _I've told her so many times in my own head, I had forgotten to tell her! God I'm pathetic! _"Ah yes! Wel you see...that is..." Yukino elbowed him in the ribs. "Out with it man, She has to be informed. -sigh- What my dim witted brother was trying to say is that, we sorta lost track of Inuyasha some 200 years ago." The room grew silent, that is until Shippo decided he needed to add to the information. "Inuyasha and I decided to wait for you birth, and the well to be resealed so that we could be with you, we wanted to continues our lives with you, Oka-san. About 200 years ago Lord Inuyasha thought that he should 'Go for a walk' meaning he wanted to check in on your family. During this 'walk' of his we sorta 'misplaced' him." Kagome expression went from shocked, to sorrow to frustration in an instant. _It feels as if my whole world is spiraling out of control._ "HE'S WHAT! MISSING! HOW THE HELL DO YOU 'MISPLACE' AN INU-HANYOU?" Kagome barked at the handsome young fox-Youkai, who was covering his ears in fear of loosing his precious hearing.

Shippo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, he looked into he eyes chocolate melting into sapphire. "Oka-san, Please calm down. I think he just simply chickened out." Her expression turned to one of understanding, hypnotized by his ocean like gaze. "We just need to make a few changes to the original plan. We go searching for him!" Kagome simply smirked, she looked over at Yukino and Miyatsu who smiled and stood on cue all three humans nodded at the kitsune's scheme. "Okay, I'll go pack my things and in the morning we can star our search where he was last spotted."


End file.
